Narancia Ghirga
1= |-| 2= Narancia Ghirga 'is one of the main characters in ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Royales * Passione Battle Royale: Giorno Giovanna vs Bruno Bucciarati vs Leone Abbacchio vs Guido Mista vs Narancia Ghirga vs Pannacotta Fugo '''Possible Opponents History When Narancia was ten, his mother died of an eye disease. Narancia's father did not love him very much and after his mother died, began to neglect Narancia more and more. Soon Narancia stopped attending school and began staying at his friends' houses, stealing food from restaurants for dinner. Narancia believed that friendship was the most important thing in the world, which allowed him to be manipulated by an older friend. The friend told Narancia to dye his hair blond, claiming that it was the current trend. Narancia obeyed, but the next day, the police arrested him and ordered he be put in the juvenile detention center, where Narancia ended up spending a year inside. Confused, Narancia looked around for information and discovered that his older friend had broken into a house and beaten a woman, before convincing Narancia to change his appearance so that he would be falsely accused while his "friend" would go free. A year later, at age 15, Narancia was finally released from the detention center, although he had contracted an eye disease from the guards continually beating him up. Rumors sprung up around the town that he had inherited the disease from his mother and that people should stay away from him. He finally realized that because he had told his good friend about his mother's disease the friend had spread the rumor. With nowhere to go and all by himself, Narancia had given up on his life. However, one day, as he was looking for food in the trash cans, he was picked up by Pannacotta Fugo and from there, met Bruno Bucciarati. After feeding him, Bucciarati called an ambulance to bring Narancia to the hospital. After three weeks in the hospital, Narancia's eye disease was cured, but he was confused as to Bucciarati's motives for helping him. Soon he realised Bucciarati was a mafia member and pleaded for Bucciarati to let him work for him. Bucciarati became angry and told Narancia to go home and attend school. Narancia did as he was told, but kept wondering what made Bucciarati angry. Eventually, he realised Bucciarati was angry for Narancia's own good and which made Narancia desire to work with him even more. Half a year later, Narancia went to see Polpo without telling Bucciarati and passed the test. Death Battle Info Stand: Aerosmith * Flight: '''As a model plane, Aerosmith can traverse the skies and travel great distances within its range, making it an effective stand for reconnaissance in conjunction with its carbon dioxide radar, allowing him to scout out the terrain and locate approaching enemies. With its great firepower, it also allows Narancia to eliminate enemies from a distance or wreak destruction from above with an airstrike of missiles and bullets. * '''Machine guns and missiles: Aerosmith is equipped with small machine guns on its wings and a single missile under its body to attack enemies, and has infinite ammunition and missiles. These weapons are as lethal as from a regular-sized machine gun or missile launcher (if at regular size) and pack enough power to blow up cars. However, due to the Stand's poor precision, Narancia's basic mode of offense would be to unleash Aerosmith's full arsenal with reckless abandon in a short period of time to compensate. * Carbon Dioxide Radar: Aerosmith also has a carbon dioxide radar that Narancia can use to find an enemy's position through their exhaling. While active, a small mechanical radar hovers near Narancia's face, specifically his right eye, allowing him to see the location and size of sources as circular blips on the radar. This makes it ineffective when there is a big crowd or large fire, as it is unable to distinguish between sources, though Narancia is capable of deducing the sources based on the behaviour of the source. The heavier something on the radar breaths, the larger the blip will appear. He can also adjust the sensitivity of the radar in order to pick up sources on the level of small animals and even insects. * Superhuman Strength: Aerosmith has a B in Destructive Power (Was able to kill Little Feet, Little Feet has an A in Durability. Was able to damage Clash by shooting it and hitting it with the propeller on the front of Aerosmith, Clash has an A in Durability). Feats * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Killed Formaggio who can attack someone and shrink them. * Killed both Squalo and Tiziano. * Survived chopping his own tongue off and Clash burrowing into his throat * Aerosmith was able to shoot Clash which has an A in Speed (FTL/ Faster Than Light). * Occasionally will have great strategies to beat opponents. Faults * Any damage dealt to Aerosmith is dealt to Narancia. * One of the dumbest and more airheaded characters in Jojo history (Narancia can't solve a simple math question). * Narancia will tend to panic if he is helpless in a situation. * Aerosmith can't protect Narancia if it's far away. * Tends to be extremely emotional * Aerosmith has trouble keeping up with a plane going 800 kph/ 497 mph (Narancia stated the only reason Aerosmith was able to keep up was that he was on the plane). * Aerosmith isn't very precise with its weapons (Aerosmith has an E in Precision). * The Carbon Dioxide Radar is useless if the arena has a crowd of people, is covered in fire or is surrounded by gas. He also cannot locate his enemies if they can limit their breathing. * He cannot see through his stand, and must rely on the radar to determine his enemies' location. * Was killed by Diavolo. Gallery Aerosmith.png|Narancia's Stand Aerosmith. Torture Dance.png|Torture Dance Party! Narancia_being_asked_the_important_questions.jpg|Narancia gets asked the most important question in his life. Aerosmithcat.jpg|Narancia finds another use for the ex-pet of Passione. d63.png|Narancia's introduction to Yaoi. FluffyChubbyKouprey-max-1mb.gif|Torture Dance Party (Anime ver.) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Missile User Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers